A memory leak may occur due to a failure of software or other causes. When such a memory leak is caused by a failure of management software in a management apparatus for managing an air-conditioning apparatus and a memory capacity thereof is reducing, the management apparatus may be restarted in some cases for recovery, before a remaining memory capacity becomes empty. Various methods have been proposed that prevent the memory leak in an apparatus that controls continuously-operating equipment (for example, see Patent Literatures 1 and 2).
Patent Literature 1 discloses periodically storing, as time series data, a memory usage, a CPU load, and a timestamp of memory usage acquisition, predicting an arrival time when a memory reaches a usage limit based on the time series data of the memory usage, obtaining a time slot in which the CPU load is reduced immediately before the arrival time based on the time series data of the CPU load, and performing recovery processing in the time slot. Patent Literature 2 discloses a process management program configured to stop a predetermined process so as not to interrupt an operation of an application program when a memory usage of a process being executed reaches a specified value.